


Give your all to me (I’ll give my all to you)

by Mimozka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 03, with a teeny tiny canon tweak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 3:</p><p>“Tell me something I don’t know about you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give your all to me (I’ll give my all to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small note before you dive in: I am going to make one teeny tiny correction to 3x23, that wouldn’t have been necessary had a certain showrunner not been a complete and utter fucktard: Nyssa and Oliver’s marriage got dissolved before Oliver and Felicity rode into the sunset. They are NOT married anymore. I’ll leave the how to your imaginations.

* * *

                                                                      

They’d lost count of the date about two weeks into their journey, they didn’t bother with days or hours, because for once no one was chasing them, time was not of the essence. In fact, if you asked the two of them - they had all the time in the world (if you asked Oliver, he’d tell you he had 56 years to look forward to so why hurry?). 

They didn’t care about directions or a map - they had no particular place they needed to be. No bad guys to catch at a certain location, no city to save from a psycho’s destruction plan. They simply drove the Porsche along the highway and took an exit depending on if it struck their fancy.

They were on  _vacation._ Finally.

Felicity couldn’t tell you the name of the bed and breakfast they were in for the life of her, in fact, it’d take her a good while to remember the name of the town they were currently in (and no, not because the sex was simply  _that good_ ). All she cared about, all she knew was with her in that queen-sized bed (she’d laughed when the receptionist told them it was the only room available). 

She was lying on her back, her hair sprawled messily half on her pillow, half on Oliver’s shoulder, where she was resting her cheek. The pale yellow duvet, thrown over them carelessly, not for modesty’s sake (after what they’ve been doing, there was absolutely no room for embarrassment) but rather to keep them from getting chilly.

Oliver had his eyes closed with his left hand resting across his abdomen while the other lay entwined with hers between their bodies. 

He was happy.

He was so. damn. happy.

He was smiling so much lately that it was still a shock to him to look in the mirror and see his face practically glowing with happiness. It was like there was a fire inside of him that won’t die down. And honestly, he prayed that it never will.

They were lying in silence, each with a sated, dopey smile on their face. There was no need for words, somehow they’ve always managed to say more to each other with a look or a touch than they did with words. 

He felt Felicity shift against him, her nose nuzzling against his shoulder as her lips ghosted over his skin. 

He’d forgotten how good it felt to be utterly content  with his life. He’d forgotten what it was like to be home.

She gave those feelings back to him. 

“Tell me something I don’t know about you?” he murmured, his fingers tightening just the slightest bit around hers.

“What do you want to know?” Felicity asked him back.

“Everything.” Oliver twisted slightly so that he could see her face.

Her chest rumbled as she laughed and he felt the vibrations against his skin.

“I order my nail polish according to moods I have a drawer of them. ” Felicity said after a moment of silence.

Oliver chuckled, trust her to come up with a random, but totally endearing fact. He was sure she had a plethora of them. He couldn’t wait.

“Your turn” she said when he offered no responce.

“I love dogs. I used to have one in highschool, her name was Alice. Thea named her because she was on an “Alice in Wonderland” wave back then. It was either that or Cheshire…” Oliver confessed quietly. 

They continued in that fashion for a while - trading off one little fact for another, cuddled in bed, under their blankets, happy, safe, carefree, warm. They laughed at the funny stories and Felicity aww-ed appropriately when Oliver shared a story from his childhood with Tommy and or Thea. 

He teased her for being a genius and being unable to figure out how to be good at badminton while she made fun of his lack of pop culture knowledge (which she told him was going to change). 

He’d grinned so wide, he was worried his face might crack when she accidentally called him his boyfriend mid-ramble and then freaked out when her brain caught up with her mouth. He calmed her down by telling her that she was his everything and then craning his neck forward to kiss her. 

Only if there was one thing Oliver knew about his girl - it was that there was one thing that’s better than telling her what she means to him and that was showing her - which is exactly what he did


End file.
